FEDERATION AGAINST COPYRIGHT THEFT - Get real DVDs and Blu-rays
Two hilariously bad and over-exaggerated PSAs about buying/downloading pirated DVDs. BOB & JIM (2007) NICKNAMES: "Jim loses his friends to a copy of Die Hard" DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with a man named Bob opening up a DVD copy of "Live Free or Die Hard" and taking the disc out. As he does this an enthusiastic-sounding narrator says "Bob's invited his friends to watch a DVD he bought in a store" The scene then cuts to another apartment that has a darker colour scheme as another man, this time called Jim, goes to put a different DVD in his player, one he bought illegally. The narrator then starts talking more monotone as he says "Jim's invited his friends to watch a pirated DVD he bought on the street" We see a split-screen shot of the two men putting the discs into their individual players with text at the bottom showing us who's who. We then see the 1994-2010 20th Century Fox logo intro being played on Bob's TV The narrator then enthusiastically says "Bob's DVD looks amazing." We then see a clip from the movie onscreen as a thumbs up appears in the top-right side He then changes tone of voice as the scene switches to Jim's room "Jim's DVD doesn't." (The narrator changes his tone every time the scene switches) We then see another part of the movie on Jim's TV. Only the quality is poor (it looks like someone has edited over the scene in a movie maker and added a 'fuzzy TV' effect) A thumbs down can be seen in the top-right corner We then see another clip from the movie on Bob's TV as the narrator says enthusiastically "Bob's DVD sounds perfect." After that we see Bob high five one of his friends for literally no reason The scene then cuts to Jim as the narrator says "Jim's DVD doesn't." We see another clip from the movie (With the same fuzzy TV effect as before) with distorted sound Jim's friends cover their ears dramatically We see another clip from the movie on Bob's TV "Bob's DVD makes scene" After the scene plays, we can see two of Bob's friends laughing, again for no reason It then cuts to Jim's DVD as another part plays "Jim's DVD doesn't" A person in the movie talks in Afrikaans as subtitles appear onscreen that read, "Et het nik gesien nie Los my uit!" (Despite talking in English earlier) Everyone in Jim's room looks confused, one person raises both of their arms in confusion and says "What the...?" without actually talking We see Bob and his friends watching the film while sitting extra close to each other "Bob's DVD brings all his friends closer." We then see Jim's room as all his friends leave "Jim's DVD makes all his friends disappear." We Jim sitting by himself as a thumbs down can be seen in the top-left corner We then see some clips of some other 20th Century Fox films on Bob's TV as the narrator says "Real DVDs are the right way to watch movies" The scene then cuts to some text on a white background that reads WATCH REAL DVDS AND BLU-RAY The screen fades to black FX: Live action, though the scenes from the movie on Jim's TV are simulated to make it look like the quality is poor. MUSIC: We hear upbeat music being played on a guitar (The music pauses when the scene switches to Jim) SOUNDS: We can hear * A woosh sound as the screen splits in the beginning * Guns firing on Bob's DVD * Distorted noises coming from Jim's DVD * A buzzing noise as the thumbs down appears * Various explosions from Bob's DVD * Buzzing from Jim's DVD (One buzz sounds like a stock sound effect) * The characters talking from Jim's DVD in Dutch (Even thought they were speaking English before) * A sad trombone noise plays as Jim's friends disappear, as well as a stock 'wind blowing' sound effect * finally, we can hear more sounds coming from the DVD in Bob's room AVAILABILITY: Very common, if you own a 20th Century Fox movie from the late 2000's, chances are this PSA will be on it. CHEESE FACTOR: There are tonnes of mistakes in this PSA, from Bob's DVD label mysteriously vanishing to the characters in the movie suddenly speaking Afrikaans. The acting and editing is very poor too. I've also made a blog post about it, you can check that out here if you want SCARE FACTOR: None. This PSA, along with the PSA paired with it below, is just laughably bad. There's so much wrong with both of them. STEALING* (2010) name unknown NICKNAMES: "Computer nerd waits 253 hours for a movie to download" DESCRIPTION: The PSA opens up with the same shot of Bob placing his "copy" of Live Free and Die Hard in his DVD player. The same narrator from the previous PSA then says "They bought it" The scene transitions to another person sitting at a computer desk illegally downloading a movie "He's going to steal it" The scene then transitions to behind Bob's sofa as the camera zooms in on a shot of a film "They're watching it" The scene transitions again as the the man at the desk wait for his download, throwing a paper plane "He's waiting for it" It cuts back to Bob and friends laughing at the DVD as a scene from another movie plays "They're having a great time" It cuts back to the man staring at his computer screen, shaking his head. The words STILL DOWNLOADING on the screen "While he's just wasting his" It then cuts back to Bob and his friends watching yet ANOTHER movie (How many are you watching?!) "They're getting the experience of a real DVD" It then plays another scene from the same movie as two characters say -"You just killed a helicopter with a car" -"I was out of bullets..." We see the same shot from the last PSA of the two friends laughing hysterically for no reason "He's just not getting it" Text that says 253 HOURS REMAINING The text then changes FILE CORRUPTED ABORTING DOWNLOAD The man has his head in his arms We then see some more shots of some movies as Bob and his friends watch We then see the shot of bob high fiveing a friend for no reason again The scene then cuts to some text on a white background that reads WATCH REAL DVDS AND BLU-RAY The screen fades to black FX: Live action, just like last time, Bob's room looks brighter than the other man's room MUSIC: We hear different upbeat music being played on a guitar (come to think of it, it sounds a lot like stock music) SOUNDS: We can hear * Thunder clap on the screen as the DVD plays * A clock ticking as the man waits * a man shouting as he's hit in the face with a ball * beeping on the computer as it downloads * explosions onscreen as Bob watches the screen with his friends * More beeping on the man's laptop AVAILABILITY: Same as above. CHEESE FACTOR: This PSA is extremely over-exaggerated. A pirated movie would never take as long as 253 hours (10 days) to download. It's also very unrealistic how the man downloading the movie is willing to wait at his desk for that long without doing any other activity (Aside from building houses of cards and paper airplanes in boredom). Many of the problems of the previous PSA are applicable to this one too. SCARE FACTOR: Same as above. Category:Unintentionally Hilarious PSAs Category:Federation Against Copyright Theft Category:2000's PIFs Category:Anti-piracy PIFs Category:United States of America